degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sparks Will Fly (1)/@comment-25320855-20140410220743
I'm all for supporting a relationship, even when it's somewhat problematic. I mean, hello Tochelle is my Skins OTP. But, there is too much going on with Zaya that it's just toxic and unhealthy, so I simply cannot support them being together. Zig claims that he loves Maya and that he has feelings for her... I'm sorry, but you don't treat someone that you love in the same way he has been treating her as of late. He's been nothing but rude to her this entire season, even when she offers him somewhere to live. Let's take a look at how he's going about trying to "win" her. Zig does not care if she is in a relationship with someone who makes her happy, if he can't have her, no one can. It's quite disturbing that he feels entitled to her, even though she has never promised him anything. Maya owes him absolutely nothing, it doesn't matter if he promised to wait for her. He is selfish, ruthless, and vindictive. Zig's behavior towards Miles at the Semi Formal just perfectly demonstrates that his apology for his involvement in the Cam debacle didn't mean anything and he feels no remorse. It's very unsettling that he would try to plant those thoughts into Miles' head and play mind games, when a boy ended up dead the last time. I'm not saying that Zig is completely responsible for Cam's death, but from that experience he should have learned how his words can have a serious effect on others. Let's also remember how he said he regrets not kissing Maya in Zombie... seriously?! The fact that he outright told her that he would have forced himself on her, when Cam's death was still fresh in her mind and she was unstable at the time, is sickening to me. Let's face it, Zig will always be Maya's second choice and he will never be anything more than a rebound. She only seeks him out when she is having trouble with her relationship. Right after she has broken up with Miles, he's already telling her that she should give them a try. What? She just got out of a relationship, one that she was very emotionally invested in and she's clearly still upset over it, and he' s already making a move on her. But, this is what Zig does. He preys on her, much like a lion would prey on an antelope, waiting for the perfect opportunity when she's emotionally vulnerable and he manipulates her. He waits until she's at her lowest point and he swoops in like a vulture. There is nothing about the relationship that is even remotely appealing to me. He tears her down and makes her feel bad about herself, he doesn't care about her or her happiness, and he's only out for what he wants and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process. If Zig's behavior towards her is any indication as to how he would treat her if they were dating, I don't want it. I guarantee it will not last more than two episodes if this becomes canon. It's all about the chase, and Zig will become bored with Maya very quickly once the chase is over. He will be moving onto the next victim, I'm sorry I mean girl, so fast it will make your head spin. He will end up throwing Maya to the side like garbage, just like he did with Tori, once he becomes bored with her. The bottom line is that Zig should just want Maya to be happy and if he cared about her at all, he would step back and let her be happy, even if she was with someone else (Take notes from Eli, Zig). Maya needs to pull a Taylor Swift and write a song telling him to step off, because obviously he's still not getting the message. He's the reason for the teardrops on her guitar and he's saying, "You belong with me." She's just thinking to herself, "I knew you were trouble when you walked in" and this isn't their love story because Zig's just another picture to burn. All Zig's ever gonna be is mean, and now Maya's haunted by the things that he's done to her. So stop your brooding, Ziggy and move on already. She don't want the D, Boo-boo. *Snaps fingers (flips hair and walks away)